Bruises and Teeth
by doll.kelsey
Summary: tw/ Kankuro is on a mission to escort Hinata to the sand, safely. He only manages half of that mission. Hinata gets abducted. He uses his ninja skills to search for her and he finds her but not soon enough. She is tied up naked, unconscious, abused. KankuroxHinata smut/abuse&rape inuendos/other rated M substance


And here he is Leaving home, to go escort some little princess right back to it. Kankuro had rolled his eyes at Gaara when given the order. He knew Gaara liked Konoha, so he had to do it. Really Gaara wouldn't be the way he is today without that little blonde fucker, but what did this chick have to do with that? Protesting was useless anyway. He took three whole days running here, and there she is waiting at the gates. He looked into big pale determined eyes.

"Oi! Kankuro-san! I am Hinata, thank you for escorting me to see lord Kazekage" He smiled. Rather cute, for a timid thing. He grunted and she let a pleasant smile. "Come rest for a bit?"

"Nah lets just get going I want to get home sooner than later" she shrugged. They were off.

If Kankuro could go back to that moment and save her, tell her to stay in Konoha. To be safe. Would anything have changed if he hadn't been in such a hurry to leave? He regrets all his actions of that day.

The two went jumping through the trees in silence. They didn't really know each other and there was nothing much to say. Kankuro was lost in his thoughts and he didn't really care what the girl was up to as long as she stayed with him.

When things started getting dark they set up camp in the forest. Hinata made a tiny fire while Kankuro set himself a sleeping area. She warmed up her hands. Kankuro walked over. They were both so awkward, unaware of what to say to the other. They gave sidewards glances and tried tiny conversation about the weather and the journey. He said something dumb about the sand in his village. She looked up and smiled at him. Her face illuminated by the fire. His cheeks turned crimson as he realized, she was really cute.

_Calm down Kankuro you're acting like you've never been near a female before. _

Hinata went to sleep, while Kankuro took first watch. It was a relatively safe mission but never take chances. He noticed her soft vulnerable sleeping face, her long dark hair falling onto the grass, almost glowing in the moonlight. _It will be a long 2 days _he thought, but there was something hopeful in his chest. Like maybe he'd bond with the timid girl. Maybe he would have a friend in Konoha, like Temari and the weird Nara boy. She let out a little sigh in her sleep, he smiled softly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kankuro woke up, it was the first signs of sunlight. There she was stretching out her body. Her long hair cascading down the valleys of her body. _UGH! Stop looking at her like that, you're pathetic, you're a ninja have some fucking self control! _He grunted and stretched as he got up. "Eh! Morning Hinata-san" she gave him a sincere smile and he yawned.

"You ready to go?"

he chuckled. Moment the sun comes out she's already brimming with energy. She pouted mistaking his hesitation.

"I don't like being apart from my team, I really just want to come home as soon as possible." That peaked his interests

"Come on we'll go right now, tell me about your squad." Her eyes got light.

The two went through the woods together, Hinata chatted enthusiastically about Kiba, and Shino, and her Kurenai Sensei. Kankuro talked about the happenings of his siblings, he asked her about Naruto and he had yet to see her blush so bright. "Aha! Oii! Looks like someone has a crush!" He teased. She blushed even brighter. "Naruto-san is a very important person" she said so dignantly. Kankuro was almost jealous that an idiot like that could have such a cute girl rooting for him, and be so unaware!

The time went by so fast with their talking, they were already into the desert by sundown. The night was so much easier with the thin bond they had earned with each other. He fell asleep a little excited for waking up to a friend.

What he actually woke up to would break him.

He jolted to the screaming of his own name. There was a man, he could not identify because of the darkness, holding onto Hinata. He had a big syringe stuck into her neck. Squeezing all the contents into her bloodstream. Her eyes glazed over and she went limp in his arms. Kankuro was immediately in action with his puppets. He quickly tried to attack the stranger. The attacker threw a kunai. It missed, Kankuro didn't even have to deflect. Was this guy just some kind of common criminal. How dare someone so mediocre put his filthy hands on a gem like Hinata.

Those were Kankuro's thoughts, right before the kunai hit its trap. The intruder disappeared into the air. Kankuro screamed and was about to go after him before thousands of poison darts were set into the air. He was quick enough to not let them hit him at his core, but they hit below his knees. His last thoughts were how affective the poison must be to work so quickly. He didn't know, it was actually just high dose tranquilizers.

He awoke face in the dirt. Memories coming back so quick he was up and running in seconds. Then he realized, he'd have to figure out where she is first. _FUCK! What have I done! _His thoughts weren't going calmly, he was in a panicky rage.

_calm down, caaalm now, okay. So this guy probably is somewhere around this area. There are many trees for hiding but its almost in the desert. He had to have spent a long time making that trap, and he did not kill either of us. It wasn't poison, it was tranquilizer. So this guy does not want Hinata dead, and more so does not want to kill. He just needed me out of the way. So.. Search the area._

He did search the area. It was a big area. He searched all day, and once night came he continued. Eyes adjusting to the dark and the moonlight, he was going to find that girl! He didn't even think of what someone would do abducting a kunoichi. It probably had something to do with that weird ass Hyuuga kekei genkai.

The moon was high in the sky when he found the cave, it was dark, the sound of dripping moisture from rocks were everywhere. It smelled earthy, but there was an undeniable smell aligned with it. The kind that people have when the work to hard. Kankuro was on high alert. He walked into the cave and the opening was a narrow walk, it soon opened to a big area. And right in the middle of the circular space She was there. No one else in sight. Kankuro fell to his knees when he saw her.

Unconscious, Hinata was hung by her wrists from the ceiling. Toes touching the ground just enough to keep her hands from turning blue. She was completely naked, body shiny with fluids. Hair matted with a white mess Kankuro didn't want to think about. Between her legs was the stain on her thigh of blood. The proof of a hymen being ripped though. More cum dripped onto the cold ground from between her legs. He quickly threw a kunai to cut her down and caught her in his arms before she fell. She opened her eyes, and looked at him with a big glazed expression. Her wrists were badly bruised, she had bruises shaped like hand prints on her hips and bottom. Like someone had grabbed her forcefully and hit her sadistically. She didn't speak, she just looked up at him in a daze. He quickly threw his shirt on her, leaving himself in a chain under top. Her put her on his back, and bolted.

Kankuro is usually one to complain. But he did not stop running with her on his back. His entire body ached and he kept going. She was mostly out of it. In some other world where things like this don't happen. He didn't know what to do. He just ran and ran to his home without any thoughts in his head. The adrenaline ran through him like crazy and his body propelled faster than he thought he must have ever ran, even without the extra weight. This proved true when he arrived at the gate at the next night. Moon just rising. He was glad it was at night so he could run her through the city to his quarters in the Kazekage building without much notice.

He bolted through the city and into the building without any problem. He ignored any bystanders who were out on a walk, although the guards were at the Kazekage building, seeing the desperation in his paint stained face they gave no interference.

He brought Hinata into his room carefully putting her down on his bed. Her eyes were closed. He didn't know if she was asleep or just trying to disappear. He let her lay there while he went into the adjoined bathroom and started the water in the bathtub. Something he never used and would complain, why not just have a stand up shower? Now he was glad for the luxury. He picked her up, and dipped her into the warm water. Her eyes fluttered open. He started to comb out her hair in the water. Rubbing sweet smelling shampoo into it. She just stared straight ahead. Tears fell from his eyes as he rubbed off all the grime and mess from her body with a soft rag. Using soap to remove the blood and cum from her body. She did not even flinch when he washed her inner thigh to remove the blood. She just sat like a glass eyed doll.

"I'm so sorry," he whimperd to her. Combing out her hair some more. "I am so sorry Hinata." She slowly turned her head to look at him. A sudden rip of emotion went through her body and her face show excruciating pain. She let out a huge sob. Before she started screaming, tears cascading down her face into the murky water. She held onto Kankuro for dear life and soaked his shirt with bath water and tears. He held her as she screamed and sobbed. He slowly picked her up from the bath, when he screams turns to sniffling and low moaning. He put her on his bed and dressed her in his clothes. Plain black pants and shirt.

Once she was dressed. She grabbed Kankuro's hand and silently cried. She held his hand so tight. She looked at him, her words coming out so forced like it pained her to speak.

"Kankuro… please, p-please, stay w-with me.. don't, d-don't leave me alone. please, I beg you. Don't leave my side don't let go of my hand…." tears streamed down her cheeks "I'm so tired" she curled into the bed, holding his hand in her iron grip, pushing herself as close to his body as she could. Burying herself in his strong chest. He felt her warm breath through his shirt on his skin. It felt so nice. Not nice enough to fix the horrible rip he felt in his body of failing this girl and being part of her destruction. He didn't sleep that night. He stayed up the entire time. Watching her. She screamed in her sleep and he had to comfort her more times than he was willing to count. Her howls of anguish cut him so deep. It was his fault. He decided right then to devote his life to that girl, and he knew his life was not at all enough to fix what had been done to her. not even close. Once something happens, it cannot be undone. With all the wishing in the world. No, this could never be fixed. He coed her out of another nightmare. Calming her down, whispering his hundredth "shhh its okay"

Kankuro finally fell asleep out of complete exhaustion. His body had been worked so hard. He willed himself to stay up for so long. The human body can only take so much. Hinata woke up before him at the first rays of sunshine. She closed her eyes tight, curled closer to him. She didn't want a new day. Didn't want to remember, to feel. After an hour of sitting like that trying to coax all the memories out of her brain forever, she got up. Kankuro didn't stir. She looked at him, _poor boy, It must have been hard bringing me here… _She went into the bathroom. There was a mirror. She looked into it. Saw her puffy eyes, bruises all down her face. She took off Kankuros clothes, saw the rest of the bruises, felt the pain in her abdomen. She looked at her reflection, she hated it! Hated it SO MUCH! She let out a blood curdling scream and punched the wall mirror. Glass covered the floor and her hand was violently bleeding. It dripped onto the floor. Hinata looked down at the floor and saw her face in a million glass shared. She went down and held her knees, sitting in the glass, screaming into her own lap. The glass stuck deep into her knees and legs, causing more blood. Kankuro came into the bathroom to see the scene. Somebody was banging on the door to his room. This only made her more scared. She put her hands over her ears and began to sob. She started ripping at her hair. Kankuro tried to come close to her to calm her down, she tried to push him away. She screamed "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME" and he let her go, he squatted in front of her. "Shhhh, shhh, Hinata.. Its okay, you're safe, no ones going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever I promise." he pleaded with her "now please, get out of the glass, I need to clean up all your wounds. Comeon' " He took her hand and helped her up, walking her slowly to sit on the end of his bed.

Someone was still at his door. He banged it back at them before unlocking it and opening it a crack. Temari peered in with a worried look.

"Fuck off" he saw the look she gave him before he shut the door. He could hear her exasperated sigh and her foot steps down the hall.

He faced Hinata. She had went glassy eyed again. He went to the bathroom, stepping over glass, to get out some first aid. He carefully bandaged and added ointment to her limp doll legs. Covering ever the tiniest scratch. Then he worked on her hand. She just sat there, the only thing that proved she was even human at that moment was all the blood.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried softly.

"I'm sorry" she said softly "I'm so sorry I'm so weak I'm so sorry you don't need to take care of me I'm so sorry I ruined your bathroom I ruined everything I'm so.. so.. soo..sooo-" he cut her off "No no no, don't be sorry, nothing is your fault. Nothing will ever be your fault you're an angel its the world fault for being so awful but I will never let it be awful for you again." he looked into her eyes, tears dripping from his. Floods coming from hers.

She calmed down and got dressed in some more of Kankuro's clothes. He helped her into them, slowly. Sometimes she was awake, sometimes she was gone somewhere he couldn't find her, sometimes she was hysterical, but she needed him. He helped her with everyday tasks. Eating, drinking, using the bathroom, protecting her from herself. He helped her bathe, helped her do everything. She could be in complete control, maybe he would even get a smile, one that looks like it was actually causing pain to her face in order produce, but it was something. Then a second later she'd hear a loud noise, or she'd see something that made her remember, she'd accidentally look at herself, and she would be screaming, tearing at her hair, clawing at her skin. Once he calmed her down she could go to normal or be lifeless. There was no telling.


End file.
